Episode 9145 (17th April 2017)
Plot Clayton and Shona both accuse each of disowning the other and rake over old coals. Michelle suggests having a cheaper lunchtime menu at the bistro. Robert and Zeedan agree with her. The atmosphere lightens at the lunch. Sally can't bring herself to leave the house and join them but Tim persuades her to change her mind. Leah Buckley turns up at the house and Sophie recognises her from the Town Hall event. They confront her and accuse her of harassing Sally. She claims her stepmother is the real culprit and promises to speak to her. Faye is desperate to get away from the lunch to and Anna reluctantly lets her go. She meets Phelan in his van outside and they set off. Tracy gets Luke away from the house and quickly leaves herself soon after, spotted by Adam. Leanne rants to Toyah about Michelle being at the bistro and is told to count her blessings by her sister. Shona promises Clayton she'll visit again but he tells her not to bother. Phelan and Shona spot each other in the visiting room as he and Faye visit Seb. Adam can't find Brian Dunkley and questions Tracy what she's up to. Gail sees Shona return on the bus and asks her to come home with her. Shona admits that she's Clayton's mum. Back in No.8, she tells Gail that she recognised who David was when she saw Kylie's picture in his wallet the previous December but her presence in the street is not by design. She feels responsible for Clayton's actions. Luke lets slip to Adam that he was looking for Amy by himself on the night of Ken's assault and Adam realises that Tracy's alibi is false. The lunch ends with Kevin and Tyrone's friendship restored. Tyrone tells Kevin he's believes him when he says he didn't burn down the garage bodyshop. Adam asks Tracy what she's up to but she accuses him of trying to divert attention away from himself. Nick isn't impressed with the lunch menu idea. Leanne offers Michelle an olive branch but it's firmly rejected. Anna rejects Kevin's suggestion that they start sleeping together again. Shona tells a sympathetic Gail how Clayton's dad and Macca turned her son against her. Shona gets Gail to agree that no one, especially David, is to be told who she really is. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - Visiting Room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Shona have a heart-to-heart, leaving Gail stunned; Luke lets slip to Adam that he was not with Tracy on the night of Ken's assault; and Rosie and Sophie approach Leah and accuse her of harassing Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,598,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes